Dennis
|last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Sharon Miller |name = Dennis |title = Dennis the Lazy Diesel |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = Norman |affiliation = * North Western Railway ** Thomas * Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Diesel 10 ** Norman |basis = BR 11001 |gauge = |power_type = Diesel–mechanical |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Diesel shunter |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DM |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = Oliver V.S. Bulleid |builder(s) = BR Ashford Works |year_built = 1949 |number = 11001 |railway = North Western Railway British Railways |company = Vicarstown Dieselworks |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Dennis is a lazy diesel shunter. He has a twin named Norman. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Dennis was new to the railway, he tried to take advantage of Thomas by getting him to do all his work for him. He soon learnt his lesson when he reversed into a ditch. With Thomas' help, he was able to finish his work and promised to be a Really Useful Engine from then on. In The Great Discovery, Dennis and a number of other diesels were waiting in the quarry yard upon hearing that Thomas had been found in the days leading up to the reopening of Great Waterton. Personality Dennis is considered to be a very lazy diesel who tries to take advantage of others and depend on them to do his work instead. Dennis will often create excuses to get out of work, but usually gets caught in his lies and always says sorry - but whether or not he means it is the question. Technical Details Basis Dennis is based on No. 11001, a prototype Bulleid diesel built at Ashford Works, England in 1949 and scrapped in 1959. He also carries his basis' number. Norman is also a member of this class. File:DennisandNorman'sbasis.jpg|Dennis' basis Livery Dennis is painted two-tone grey with dark grey wheels, gearboxes, roof and front. The number "11001" is painted on his sides in white. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 9' - Thomas' Day Off Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * Series 10 - There's Always Something New Learning Segments * Series 10 - Diesels and Steamers * Series 12 - Thomas' Favourite Friends - Neville and Dennis |-| Other Media= * My Thomas Story Library - Dennis Magazine Stories * 2006 - Dizzy Dennis, Justice for James and The Lazy Diesel * 2007 - Easy for Edward * 2008 - Come Back, Please! * 2011 - Salty's Surprise! * 2012 - Bubbling Boiler Dennis also appeared in the magazine stories, Diesel Display, Do-Nothing Dennis, and Speedy Dennis. Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning Dennis also appeared in DVD Bingo. }} Voice Actors * Tsutomu Densaka Audio Files Horn Trivia * According to a magazine article, he lives at the Vicarstown Dieselworks with Diesel 10. * Dennis had a total of six face masks, one of which was never shown on-screen. * His horn sound was reused for Flynn in Steam Team to the Rescue. * Dennis' horn sound has been heard in Tractor Tom multiple times as that of main character Rev. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * My Thomas Story Library References de:Dennis es:Dennis he:דניס ja:デニス pl:Denis ru:Деннис zh:丹尼斯 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Twins Category:Standard gauge Category:Real Engines Category:Vicarstown Dieselworks